Megaman XTreme Warriors
Megaman XTreme Warriors is a non-canon for the next generation of Megaman which is a newly franchise (fan-made). For the first time ever in Megaman history, all characters from all Megaman series are uniting together to destroy all the Mavericks from Mega Man series, Mega Man X series, Mega Man Zero series, Mega man ZX series as well as other Mega Man series which has to be unlock through the gameplay of crowd-combat style of gameplay. Moreover, I really do hope that Tecmo Koei and Capcom merge and collaboration to create this fine game called "Megaman XTreme Warriors" which has the similar gameplay from Warriors Orochi 3 and Sengoku Basara 3: Samurai Heroes. This game will welcoming to all hardcore Megaman fans from all over the world to actually get to feel the whole brand new crowd-combat style of gameplay for the first time in Megaman series. Very interestingly, there would be over 100 playable characters including the Mavericks from all the Megaman series and each of the playable characters has different movesets, different incredible MUSOUs and other things that players has to explore throughout the whole game. In other words, each of the characters are also has different costumes, be able to change 3 different types of MUSOUs for each of the characters but depends on which character are you using as well. Excitingly speaking, this game would be exclusively for PS3, Xbox 360, PS VITA and Wii. ''' Plot Storyline This game would be taking place in different and parallel universe and it is a non-canon Megaman game. What makes all the warriors of the Reploids from all Megaman series are uniting together is because of Dr.Light had created a time machine in his secret lab in order to destroy all the Mavericks from the past, present and the future for good. However, Dr. Light's life couldn't live that long enough to actually see the future's peace and harmony upon the earth. Therefore, he decided to call out each one of the Megaman warriors through his precious time machine by using the M (Megaman) chip, MX (Megaman X) chip, MZ (Megaman Zero) chip, ZX (Megaman ZX) chip, EXE (Megaman EXE) chip, L (Megaman Legends) chip, BN (Megaman Battle Network) chip as well as SF (Megaman Star Force) chip. Meanwhile, the evil Dr. Wily has found out Dr. Light's plan and so he decided to do the same thing as Dr. Light does which is to call out all the deadly villains from all Megaman series. TO BE CONTINUE... Gameplay System The Combos Attack names *Dope! - from 1 to 100 hits *Come On! - from 100 to 300 hits *Brutality! - from 300 hits to 500 hits *An Ace Warrior! - from 500 hits to 1000 hits *ShowTime! Let's Go! - from 1000 hits to 5000 hits *Sicko! - from 5000 hits to 10,000 hits *Super Xtreme STYLISH! - from 10,000 hits to so on. Still in development. Stay Tune! Characters '''Protagonists Mega Man series *Mega Man *Roll (Character Remake) *Proto Man *Duo *Dr. Light *Rush *Beat *Eddie *Auto Mega Man X / Megaman X: Command Mission series *X *Zero *Axl *Iris *Alia *Layer *Palatte *Signas *Dr. Cain *Double *Spider *Marino *Steel Massimo *Cinammon *Nana Mega Man Zero series *Ciel *Fefnir *Leviathan *Harpuia *Phantom Mega Man ZX series *Alie *Ashe *Grey *Pandora Antagonists Mega Man series *Dr. Wily *Bass / Forte *King *All Mavericks Mega Man X / Mega Man X: Command Mission series *Dr. Doppler *Berkana *Isoc *Gate *Gareth *Red Alert *General *Colonel *Dynamo *Vile *Lumine *All Mavericks Megaman Zero *Dr. Weil *Omega *Omega Zero *Eplizo *Copy X *All Mavericks Megaman ZX *Master Thomas *Master Albert *Master Mikhail *All Mavericks Megaman XTreme Warriors (New group of Villains in Megaman history which is known as "The Angel of Death") *Virex (He is a Commander of this group and he has the same personality as Matsunaga Hisahide from Sengoku basara series. For now, the only thing he cares is to destroy every single Reploid and Maverick as well. His intention is.....Unknown.) *Zamelia *Leo *Dr. Maki Unlockables Costumes, Armors & Weapons X's costumes / armors *Falcon armor *Shadow armor *Giga armor *Ultimate armor *Mega Man costume *Copy X costume Zero's costumes / armors *Black Zero armor *Gold armor *Absolute Zero armor *Megaman Zero costume *Nightmare costume *Pink Z- light saber weapon *Blue Z-light saber weapon *Red Z-light saber weapon *Black Z- light saber weapon *Nightmare Z-light saber weapon- It sucks Zero's soul when activate the power of the Nightmare but possessed such high strength as a reward. Axl's costumes / armors *White Axl armor *Black & Red armor *Axl The Great armor *Dante's costume from DMC4 *Tuxedo costume *Ebony & Ivory weapon Mega Man's costumes / armors *Super Mega Man armor- Combination of Power and Jet armor into one fine armor only for Mega Man respectively. *Blast armor *X's costume *Without Helmet costume Roll's costumes / armors *Cyber Roll armor *Roll's costume from Marvel vs Capcom *Old school Roll's costume from Mega Man series 1-6 *Viper Katana weapon *Muramasa Katana weapon *Bloody red Katana weapon *Gold Katana weapon Protoman's costumes / armors *White Protoman armor *Crystal Protoman armor *Old school Protoman's costume Bass's costume / armors *Evil Bass armor- Combination with his primary pet, Treble as you can see in Megaman 7 and 8. *Dark prince armor * Duo's costumes / armors *Black steel armor *Galaxy armor *Blue fire weapon *Heavy shot weapon Spider's costumes / armors *Jester armor Steel Massimo's costumes / armors *Tadakatsu Honda's costume from Sengoku Basara Still in development. Stay Tune! Stages Siege of Dr. Wily's Castle Battle of Sky Lagoon Assault on Repliforce IN DEVELOPMENT! Category:Hack and Slash Category:Capcom Category:Koei